


buried in gold

by larasorna



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Противостояние с Эдгаром прошло не совсем так, как Бетти планировала.





	buried in gold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [buried in gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306212) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



Комната купалась в черном свете.

— Прошу, скажи мне…что ты хочешь знать?

— Все, — ответила Бетти не раздумывая.

В ее глазах сверкает эта страсть юношества. Она уверена, что не умрет молодой.

Они все уверены.

— Все? — Повторяет Эдгар, спокойно улыбаясь. — Большие амбиции, Бетти.

Придя сюда, Бетти ожидала хитрость и подлость, но Эдгар Эверневер был настолько честным и спокойным, что ей хотелось хорошенько ударить его великодушное и красивое лицо.

— Никто не может знать все. Более того, некоторые и не должны знать все. Подобный опыт может их сломать, — продолжил он спокойным, но опустошенным голосом, полным притворства.

Бетти наклонилась вперед. Ей не нравилось его спокойствие. Она хотела вывести его из себя. Она хотела рассмотреть что-то кроме учтивости в этом невозмутимом взгляде.

— И почему же? Что я могу такого узнать, что вы так боитесь? Мне говорили Ферма открыта для людей.

У глаз появились морщинки, а затем глаза и вовсе исчезли, оставив лишь широкую улыбку.

— Открытость — это дар, Бетти. Не хотелось, чтобы ты пострадала.

Вот оно! Под всем этим бредом о мы-одна-целая-семья прятался змей, готовый наброситься.

— Это угроза, мистер Эверневер?

Он моргнул, и улыбка стала еще шире и теплее словно мед:

— Нет…но, мне кажется тебе бы этого хотелось. Это бы облегчило тебе задачу, так ведь?

— Что именно?

— Если я оказался бы тем ужасным мужчиной, которым ты меня считаешь.

Бетти расправила плечи, пытаясь не выдавать своего дискомфорта:

— Так докажите обратное. Докажите, что все это не обман и не наркотический трип в поисках своего эго.

Эдгар постучал пальцем по столу:

— Но это правда, Бетти. Жизнь — это обман. Это наркотический трип в поисках своего эго. Здесь в Ферме мы принимаем это.

— Это…это не ответ.

Эдгар наклонился вперед. Не как змея, скорее, как угорь. Он нежно провел пальцем по ее запястью, рядом с пульсом. Слишком поздно дабы выхватить руку. Она замерла.

— Когда ты не спишь по ночам и все болезненные воспоминания возвращаются…и ты не можешь найти успокоения… — Его палец лениво гладил место ее пульса и спустился к ее ладони. — Тогда ты впиваешься ногтями в кожу и надеешься, что одна боль сможет заменить другую. Ты думаешь, что тело может выдержать то, что не может разум.

Он коснулся ее полумесяцев посреди ладоней. Эдгар провел по омертвевшей плоти словно антиквар, получивший древнюю книгу.

Бетти задрожала, но смотрела на него безэмоционально, боясь показать испуг. Всегда боясь.

Ему известно это от матери и Полли. Именно от них.

— Но правда в том, что ни одно количество боли не поможет тебе освободиться, — продолжил Эдгар, складывая ее руку в кулак. — Единственный выход перестать причинять себе боль — это перестать быть этой собой, Бетти.

Она тяжело сглотнула. Кто в своем уме может повестись на это дерьмо? И почему она все еще слушала?

— Я знаю, это трудно. Боль может вызывать привыкание. Легче разрушить плоть, нежели изменить то, кто ты есть. Это даже приятно.

Бетти чувствовала влажность в уголках глаз. Это из-за благовоний, должно быть из-за них.

Она откашлялась:

— Что ж, я не пришла сюда за терапевтическим сеансом. Вы все еще не ответили на мои вопросы.

Эдгар отпустил ее руку:

— Отвечу. Но для начала, я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной. Хочу показать тебе кое-что.

— Нет. Я знаю, что это уловка. Нет никого мертвого, кого вы волшебным образом можете мне показать, как маме или Шерил.

Эдгар рассмеялся и казалось, что он проглотил солнце. Есть в этом нечто зловещее, словно ее похоронили в золоте

«Почему похоронили?» — думает она. «Почему я подумала о похоронах?»

— Я не планировал никого показывать, Бетти. Ты — единственная, кто покажет.

Она приоткрыла губы. Как они дошли до такого? Она — единственная, кто требовала объяснений.

Эдгар не мог прочитать ее мысли, но он был слишком близко к этому.

— Если хочешь ответов — придется окунуться в это с головой.

Слова снова заставили задуматься о погребении, и она задрожала.

 

***

 

Она прошла в комнату за зелеными дверями подсобки, что охраняла секреты от любопытных глаз.

Помещение больше, чем она полагала. Но оно также узкое словно туннель, или ее зрение искажено. Здесь было холодней, чем снаружи. На стенах много полок со множеством банок, заполненных травами и странными тотемами. В воздухе пахло гнилыми яблоками.

Эдгар нарушил тишину:

— Я называю это моей кладовкой. Здесь много чего полезного.

Бетти сделала шаг вперед. Ей хотелось использовать свой фонарик, потому что этот свет был тусклым. Каждый шаг отдавался скрипом ее кроссовок. Она посмотрела вниз. Пол устелен камышами, что усиливали сладковатый запах.

Голос Эдгара раздался позади:

— Я храню здесь то, что нахожу ценным. Многие так не делают. О, Бетти, конечно же. Ты ценная тоже.

— Я — не часть вашей коллекции, — начала она, но была прервана взглядом. Его палец указывал куда-то позади нее, куда-то в конец туннеля.

Бетти нахмурилась и сощурилась.

Чем ближе она была, тем сильнее ей хотелось отвернуться.

Но этот силуэт — девушка, что лежала на матраце — этого не могло быть…

Бетти прижала ладонь ко рту.

Ее копия сидела в углу на матраце. На ее двойнике был черный парик, а на ее голом теле изысканное белье. Ее ноги широко расставлены, и она опустила руку меж своих бедер. Взгляд рассеянный, но таил в себе что-то вроде похоти.

Эдгар протянул руку, удерживая ее на месте. Его большой палец коснулся ключиц Бетти. Он шепнул в ее волосы:

— Все в порядке. Она не тронет тебя.

Бетти было тяжело дышать.

— Тебе больше не нужна эта девушка, — прошептал он, — тебе не нужен этот парик и прочие аксессуары. Не нужно раздеваться для людей в интернете чтобы почувствовать себя лучше.

Бетти почувствовала, как ужас и стыд застряли в горле.

Было нечто противное в этих мягких согласных на его губах. Сладковатая гниль на его зубах. Она посмотрела на него, уверенная, что найдет это заболевание там, в его рту.

Под той щетиной тепло.

Эдгар улыбнулся. Его указательный палец подхватил подступающую слезу в уголке ее глаза:

— Хочешь помочь мне убить ее?

 

***

 

Это было таким бессмысленным приглашением, такими ужасными словами, но его голос не потерял своей мелодичности. Это звучало невинно и правильно.

В тот момент, она не была шокирована. Ей хотелось, чтобы это видение исчезло. И она легонько кивнула.

Рука Эдгара потянулась к ее запястью, подталкивая вперед.

Позже, она не сможет вспомнить этот момент. Воспоминания словно разбитое окно, осколки которого разлетелись повсюду. Она помнила, как взяла подушку, что предложил Эдгар. Она помнила, как прижимала ее к лицу другой Бетти. Она помнила, как Эдгар прижимал ее руки, помогая.

Но она не могла собрать эти воспоминания в едино, не могла сложить все в одну картину.

Все это нереально. Это — транс, трип.

Всего лишь плохой день у ее подсознания. Она проснется и мир будет снова упорядочен и безопасным.

— Думаю, этого достаточно, — сказал Эдгар, проводя пальцами вверх и вниз по ее руке. — Как думаешь?

Бетти отбросила подушку.

Женщина на матраце неподвижно лежала, одетая в коричневое пальто. Ее светлые пряди выпали из хвоста.

Нет. Нет.

Бетти прижала дрожащие руки. Кожа покрылась мурашками. Она была полураздета. Подвязки вжимались в ее бедра. Грудь вздымалась и напрягалась, сжатая корсетом. Она коснулась парика на своей голове и стянула его с тяжелым вздохом.

Он невозмутимо наклонился к ней.

Ее страх рос в его самообладании.

Он коснулся ее подбородка.

— Говорил — это сложно. Изменить себя — это непосильная задача. Но ты можешь это сделать, просто следуй за моим голосом.

Бетти видит, как его лицо сверкает золотом в темноте. Даже его голос стал золотом.

Его руки соскользнули под ее колени и осторожно потянули вперед. Пальцы коснулись ремешков, что впивались в плоть бедер словно ногти, что оставляли полумесяцы на ладонях.

— Давай освободим тебя от старой версии, Элизабет.

Желание сопротивляться оказалось второстепенным, ведь он был прав. Она ведь хотела освободиться?

Бетти свела ноги, когда он расстегивал ремни и пояс ее нижнего белья. Тепло распространялось как пожар внизу живота. Это фантазия, которая была спрятана глубоко внутри, но так никогда и не была реализована.

Он ободрительно выдохнул, рассматривая ее на матраце. Она чувствует дрожь под кожей и Бетти вспомнила как Шерил, шутя сказала, что Эдгар — красавчик.

Она была голодна по чему-то помимо желания. Вместо того чтобы хотеть быть желанной, она хотела быть самим желанием. Бетти желала прыгать от одного человека к другому, распыляя безумие.

В каком-то смысле, она всегда хотела быть как Эдгар. Завораживающим и притягательным. Золотой.

Когда его палец поддел край ее трусиков, она закинула голову назад.

Его голос был мягким, но недовольным:

— Нет. Смотри на меня, Элизабет. Ты ведь сказала, что хочешь узнать все.

Бетти тяжело дышала. Он прав. Она почувствовала, прилив смелости и не отвела взгляда.

Бетти открыла рот и услышала свой тихий стон, когда он провел пальцами между ее бедер. Никакой нежности в этих касаниях, но его улыбка была именно такой. Нежной.

Он лениво касался ее клитора, словно давал ей урок:

— Ты чувствуешь изменения? Ты чувствуешь?

Она хотела ответить ему: «Нет, мне просто приятно», — чтобы позлить его, чтобы задеть его философию. Черт возьми, что же это за стратегия такая, когда ты говоришь своему врагу, что хочешь, чтобы она кончила?!

— Чувствуешь, Элизабет? Прошло слишком много времени.

Его золотое лицо, золотой голос и золотое дыхание были прямо у ее шеи. Одной рукой он сжал ее грудь поверх тонкого материала, а затем откинул ткань, желая почувствовать ее кожу.

Его пальцы такие влажные из-за нее, ему не обязательно об этом говорить.

Когда она кончает, он удерживает ее — пальцы все еще внутри — волна за волной. Ее лицо погребено в золоте.

 

***

 

Она думает, что это наркотики.

Она думает, что это вовсе не наркотики.

Она думает, что он — наркотик.

 

Он думает, что она смелее, чем ее мать.

Он думает, что она также слаще.

Он думает, что она — та, которую он искал.

 

***

 

Бетти испуганно проснулась, прижав руку к груди, в поисках прикосновений.

Она рассматривала белый потолок.

Осведомленность потихоньку возвращалась. Она помнила это помещение. Они с Этель были здесь, когда это было место для проблемных девушек.

Бетти приподнялась на локтях.

На краю кровати сидела рыжая девочка, скрестивши ноги.

Эвелин улыбнулась.

— Как хорошо, что ты проснулась. Папочка сказал, что ты потеряла сознание в его руках. Не беспокойся, это случается со многими новообращенными. Он принес тебе сюда сам.

Бетти опустила ноги на ковер. Она чувствовала себя одурманенной, но выспавшейся. Ей ничего не нужно было в настоящий момент. Все было в порядке.

Это заставило ее волноваться.

Она размышляла об Эдгаре, несущим ее на руках.

— О, он сказал отдать тебе это, — сказала Эвелин, положив бумагу на прикроватный столик. — Мне нужно присмотреть за остальными. С тобой все будет хорошо?

Бетти кивнула.

Ей было интересно как долго Эдгар стоял и смотрел как она спала. Как долго?

Она схватила листок со стола.

Если все еще хочешь узнать все.

Э.

Она спрятала бумагу в карман.

Отлично. У нее теперь есть его личный номер. Это…это уже что-то.

Ей не хотелось думать о том, как она получила его.

Это наверняка было галлюцинацией. Игра воображения.

Золото, золото всюду.

Она махнула головой.

Он еще не победил.

Она будет подготовленной в следующий раз, больше не станет его недооценивать.

Она не будет думать о нем дольше, чем положено.

 

***

 

Бетти развела небольшой костер в лесу. Она сожгла белье и парик.

Она сожгла имя Элизабет.

Она надеялась, что он тоже сгорит.


End file.
